


A meeting in Bucky's office

by Tetralea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bucky being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You are the CEO of one of the biggest companies and Bucky is the CEO of the firm which is your main competitor. One day you have to go to a meeting to his office to discuss some very serious matters.





	A meeting in Bucky's office

You went on a meeting. A business meeting to be very precise with James Buchanan Barnes. He was the CEO of your biggest competitor company, yet you made deals some times. They produced stuff you needed and you sold stuff he needed, so occasionally, when your agents couldn’t made the deal, or when it was a special occasion, the two of you met. Right now he needed you, your company, so you went to his office. The heels of your shoes were clicking on the marble floor as you walked to the reception desk. 

‘Good morning, Miss (Y/L/N)!’ Lia the receptionist girl greeted you with a huge smile and waited for you to walk to the desk. ‘Do you wish me to call Mr. Barnes and let him know that you arrived?’ She asked immediately. 

‘Yes, thank you!’ You smiled at the girl, who pushed some buttons and picked up the phone. Before she could have said anything you could hear someone picking up the phone and saying something. 

‘Mr. Barnes is waiting for you!’ Lia said gesturing lightly to the elevators. You nodded and walked to them, just to after coulpe of minutes you could walk down on the hallway to Bucky’s office. The door was slightly open, you politely knocked but haven’t waited for the answer. 

‘(Y/N), Good morning!’ The tall man greeted you as you entered. He was standing in front of the huge window in his office staring to the traffic on the streets. He turned, and you couldn’t helped but smiled slightly when you could see his face. He was handsome. Maybe more than handsome. 

‘Good morning, James!’ You greeted him as he walked towards you. He was taller than you even in your heels. He was wearing a grey suite, white shirt and a deep blue tie. It was a perfect set for him. It made his eyes look more blue, more radiant than ever before. 

‘How was your trip?’ He asked before leaning in to place feather light kisses on both sides of your cheeks. 

‘Nice and peaceful, thank you!’ You smiled and slid your palm up on his arm as he stepped closer. ‘How is the business so far? The prices are rising and rising can you believe it?’ You asked rolling your eyes and letting out a huge sight. 

‘Unbelievable!’ He agreed. ‘Shall we?’ He asked gesturing towards his huge and extremely comfortable sofa. You nodded, just at the second when his fingers were gazing through your back lightly. You couldn’t feel it properly through the thick fabric of your blazers, but it made you feel butterflies in your stomach. 

You sat and started to talk about business. You kept the eye contact, keeping his gaze on yours except when he couldn’t resist the urge to look at you. You were properly dressed, just as expected. Dark blue high heels, stockings, a matching blue skirt which, almost covered your knees when you were standing, however it crawled up on your tights when you sat, making him shift in his seat. For the skirt you had the exact same colour and texture than your blazers, and under it you were wearing a white shirt with blue figures. It wasn’t revealing but it was tight. You could feel the material stretching on your breasts, making a little gap between the two sides of the fabric. It wasn’t extreme, yet you could see Bucky’s gaze wandering around your tits and the little gap, before he would lick his lips to wet them. 

You had a lot less places to wonder except his thick tights and his face of course. He was flawless. You know you were talking about business and serious matters for serious, heavy prices, yet the temperature started to rise in the room, and the tension was building between the two of you. 

‘Are you feeling warm?’ He asked, interrupting his own speech, when he noticed your flushed cheeks. You sighed, as he broke the tense atmosphere, and this small movement was enough to make the button undone on your chest. 

‘A little, but I’m fine!’ You smiled politely, but it was just formality. He knew this, and so did you. ‘Don’t change the subject, just because I’m giving you a hard time!’

‘I’d never do that!’ He smirked, crossing his arms on his chest. ‘Mostly because I exactly know how much you love that… Making it hard for me.’ He bit his lower lip as his gaze met yours. You gulped and shook your head a little. 

‘Just because you enjoy it so much.’ You laughed darkly before drinking a sip from your water. ‘But anyway you are not getting the price you want.’ You grinned and laid forward, letting him get a better view on your cleavage.

‘It was none of my intentions. You are tough and smart, I know that.’ He nodded and reached out for his water on the coffee table. ‘You are one of the smartest women I have ever met, do you know that?’ He raised a brow. 

‘I know. That’s why we are negotiating and not our assistants. I can’t lose on this deal, James. I need your money.’ You laughed slightly. It sounded wrong and you know that very very precisely. It was intentional. Bucky’s expression changed for a moment to slightly surprised, but after a cheeky grin appeared on his plump lips. 

‘Only my money, doll? That’s not nice, not even from you.’ Doll. So, you were in the game now. This nick name wasn’t reserved for you, yet he only used this when things got serious.

‘What else I'd want? Your company? I don’t need that… It’s disappointing.’ You teased him, slowly drinking from your glass. 

‘Than why are you enjoying it so much?’ It was a point, a point for him. You choose the wrong word. You were speechless and the satisfied grin on his lips were frustrating. There was no good answer to this question, so you remained quiet. He laughed a little before getting up to bring another bottle of water. 

You followed him, and when you were standing next to him, he casually slid his palm to the small of your back. 

‘You enjoy my company, doll! Admit it! Moreover, you love it, you crave it!’ He purred, voice low, pupils dilated. The air stuck in your lungs, and you were speechless for the second time of the day. ‘What is it, doll? Did I win already? Oh, come on, you are better than this!’ He encouraged you with a cheeky grin, never letting your hips go. 

‘I want your money, but nothing stops me from enjoying the eye-candy coming with the job. Because I can admit it Barnes, that I were a lot happier if finally you would start to undress me with your hands instead of your eyes.’ His jaw dropped, eyes went shut wide and he had to lick his lips before he answered.

‘So, you are in charge now?’ Bucky asked pulling you closer to press your body flush against his. His eyes were dark by lust and his lips parted, as he was already breathing heavily. 

‘Someone has to be, because obviously you are unable to man up, and-’ Your next words ended in a loud whimper on his lips as he leaned in and pressed his mouth furiously against yours to make you shut up. 

Your hands immediately went to his neck and into his dark locks, pulling you even closer as his lips were consuming yours. He was rough, but so were you. Your tongues were fighting for dominance until your lips went numb and red. You didn’t wanted to give in, but when he bit and sucked on your bottom lip you moaned into his mouth, immediately melting into his touch. 

‘So, who is in charge now, doll?’ He asked giving small peck on the lips to you, waiting for you to recover. You pressed your lips together trying to prevent yourself to say the words he wanted to hear. 

It was a bad idea. He went right onto your neck, right onto the sweetest spot and bite down on it. His lips were warm, and were nudging and sucking on your skin so precisely, until his teeth left red marks on it. You moaned, and wrapped your arms around him to find some leverage, when your knees went week instantly under his touch.

‘Who is in charge, doll?’ He repeated his question, as he returned to your lips capturing your bottom one with his teeth. You couldn’t resist, your brain just gave up fighting against your instincts. 

‘You-’ The word slipped out of your mouth so easily like never before and you got your reward immediately. His lips pressed against yours kissing them gently, slowly, undoubtedly dominating you. His tongue find his way into your mouth firmly massaging yours, curling up in your mouth, and flicking your lips when he pulled back. 

You were already panting. Holding onto his body because you weren’t sure if your legs could do their job any longer. You wanted it for so long, it was so long ago since the two of you ‘did business’ together, and you missed it terribly. The gentle, tentative touch of his lips on yours, the warm palms on your body, the closeness of his body and everything with it. You missed being Bucky’s. 

You were so lost in your thoughts you have never noticed that he already undid the buttons on your shirt and unzipped your skirt, so his hands could freely roam over on your body. 

‘Bucky-’ You whispered while you got rid of his shirt with trembling hands. 

‘Yes, baby doll?’ This name was reserved for you and only for you. He only called you like this when you were close, intimate. 

You moaned, when finally your fingers could trace down on his bare chest and you could feel his muscles tensing under your touch. 

‘I wanna be yours!’ Your voice was not much than a whimper, trembling by desire. Impatience were creeping in and it run through your body in a second. You were a leader, a ruler, a strong woman in the world, you run a huge business and directed almost a hundred people. You made high profits and if you had to, you beat all the powerful man around you in debating to get a better position. But here in this very office, behind the closed doors you just wanted to be led, to be ruled, to give up this image and submit to this man in front of you. That’s why sex was so mind blowing with him, because he figured it out long ago and knew how to use this knowledge. He knew he had to break you almost every time to give in and he was happy to do so. In bed Bucky could do to you whatever he wanted and you were such a nice submissive to him, he never could get enough of it.

He helped you out of your blazers and slipped the shirt off of your shoulders. His hands went to your breasts cupping them trough your bra, squishing them a little, while your hands undid his belt and his pants. The moans were escaping your lips against your will as Bucky were torturing the most sensitive spot on your neck before kissing down on your chest. He pushed your tits slightly together to kiss and lick between them, knowing exactly how much you loved it. 

Trembling fingers run through his hair as you pulled them out of his pants, to press him even closer to yourself. His hands traced down on your back until he hit the line of your bra. His fingers worked on it fast and in the next second your dark blue bra landed on the floor next to your other clothes. 

‘Oh, god, doll! You are so beautiful! Every inch of you is so perfect!’ He mumbled just before his lips sucked on your nipples, giving you a hard time to keep down your voice. His hands run down to the hem of your skirt and pulled it up on your tights until the outline of your ass. He spread his palm through the lace of your stockings in the middle of your tight, moaning onto your breasts. You smirked when you could feel his slender fingers on your upper tight, and you already couldn’t wait for his reaction. 

He moaned and detached his lips form your tits just to look you in the eye. The steel blue eyes were surprised and amazed at the same time. 

‘You are so bad, doll!’ He grinned as his hands went to your bare ass, grabbing it roughly. ‘You were like this-, without your panties all the time?’ He asked with voice low and impatient. 

‘I was.’ You answered quickly curiously examining his reaction to your trick. He was amazed and more turned on then ever before. 

‘Next time you could warn me, so I can use this opportunity.’ He purred into your ears. ‘Fuck, you are dripping!’ He groaned when his fingers went to your already soaked core. ‘Even your tights, doll!’ He was at the edge of losing control, you could hear in his voice. ‘Next time-’ He started, as he opened your folds. ‘you should tell me before-’ He avoided your clit on purpose only playing with your labia and opening. ‘So, I can play with you any time in the most inappropriate places.’ His long fingers slid into you leaving you speechless. ‘Because, oh, fuck, if I had known, I would have sat next to you, teasing you and fingering while you were talking to your assistant on the phone. ‘His voice was so low, and now both of his hands were working on you. One was drawing circles on your clit and the other one was thrusting into you, curling on your sweet spot every time. ‘Or I could have slide a toy into you while you were standing, letting it torture you through the whole time. I bet I could have get a better deal.’ He added, but you barely could hear it. His voice itself drove you crazy, your eyes rolled back, mouth fall open, head leaning to the wall, desperately holding onto his shoulders as your legs were trembling. You were on the edge, you where panting uncontrollably and your walls were pulsing around his fingers.

‘Bucky!’ You moaned desperately as he pushed down hard on your clit, sending waves of pleasure to your core. 

‘You are about to come, doll?’ He asked biting his lips. ‘I don’t think so!’ You whined as he pulled out of you yanking down your skirt, leaving you right at the edge. You were a trembling mess under his hands already. ‘You know, I’d love to eat you out, but I don’t want you to just come yet, so how about changing roles, until you get down from your high?’ He asked, and you couldn’t help but clench around nothing for his words. You craved his lips on your sensitive pussy. 

Before you could have think you pushed down his pants, dropping on your knees, being eager to taste him. His precum already left a wet spot on his boxers, and he looked painfully hard. You kissed his tip through his boxers and your nails were drawing circles on his balls through the soft fabric. Bucky moaned quietly and slid his hands into your hair. You pulled him free, out of his underpants, and stopped for a second to look at his cock. You so fucking loved it. It was hard and big. More thick than long, yet longer than you ever expected, and your core was literally dripping for the thought of his cock sliding inside of you. 

You couldn’t wait, so you leaned to his hot member and let the tip in your mouth. His whole body stiffened and his fingers were gripping tight onto your hair. You looked up to him before letting his whole cock into your mouth sucking it gently. 

‘Oh, Doll! That mouth of yours could get you everything, you know that, right?’ He moaned while you were bobing your head up and down on his sensitive cock. You sucked on the tip before letting him into your throat, pressing your nose to his stomach. He let his head fall back to the wall eyes rolling back, mouth fall open, so his low moans could escape from his plump lips. You kept working on his shaft with your hand when you lowered your lips to place kisses on his balls, gently licking and sucking them. Your thumb pressed down on his tip as your tongue went to the base of his cock from his heavy sack. 

‘Go to the desk, now!’ He ordered, and he had to make an effort to detach you from his throbbing cock, and pull you on your legs by holding your hands. He guided you to his desk which was already emptied a little as he exactly know you will end up here. He helped you up to the desk, pulling you closer a little by your hips as his lips found yours again. The kiss was short but passionate. He knew how to kiss a women to get anything from her.

The next thing you felt was his body disappearing above yours and he dropped on his knees between your legs. He started with opened mouth kisses on your tights, and changed to little kitten licks as he reached your drenched core. This innocente movement sent you right back to the edge. Your tights were trembling on his shoulders as he kissed, licked and sucked on your wet clit. His tongue was unbelievably soft and he know exactly how to touch you to leave you undone. He pushed into you for a second then licked your clit, sucking it between his teeth to nudge it with his tongue. 

‘Bucky!’ You warned him again, because you were mere seconds from your orgasm, but he didn’t stopped. He slid two fingers back into your dripping, wet pussy, curling his fingers around your g-spot. You came immediately. Your back arched from his desk and he had to keep your hips down to lick and finger you through your orgasm. It was mind blowing, your whole body was in infinite pleasure, shaking under his touch as you came hard on his lips and hand. It was already over when he was still teasing you, to get you over stimulated.  
He stood up suddenly whipping his mouth with the back of his hands and leaned above you, holding your hips steady with his hands. He pushed his tip inside, stretching you delicately. He wanted to wait but his body moved by itself slowly, carefully sliding into your hot, pulsing core. He was careful, knowing how overstimulated and sensitive you were, but he wanted it way too much. It was too long ago since you visited him, and he was craving you ever since then. 

He started with slow, deep thrusts, kissing you gently, making you melt into his touch. You were holding onto him like you were drowning and he would have been the only chance for you to survive. He speed up sliding in and out of you fast and roughly. You opened your eyes just to look out of his huge window, which was right next to his desk. 

‘Anyone can see us.’ You panicked, but only for a second, until his cock got buried deep into you again. 

‘Let them see us, doll! I don’t care, you are mine, only mine and I want everyone to know that!’ This sentence only could send you to the edge again. The fact that anyone could see you doubled your excitement and his new come desire for possession shut down your brain. You were moaning and screaming his name, trembling under his body, clenching around his cock harder than before. 

He lead you to orgasm very quickly as he hit your already swollen g-spot over and over with every thrust. You came hard and loud, pulsing around his cock, leaving angry red marks on his back. 

‘Fuck, doll, (Y/N)!’ His voice was muffled as he pressed his lips against your neck when he come. His body was shaking as he emptied himself into you, soaking your core with his hot cum, which brought you to orgasm once again. 

You stayed like this for minutes or more you had no idea, your senses wasn’t working. You could feel his cum dripping out of you however he was still inside of you half-erected. Bucky popped up onto his elbows next to your head to look you in the eye. 

‘Are you okay, doll?’ He asked before kissing you tenderly. Your hands found their way onto his cheeks as you returned his kiss, slowly melting under his lips. 

‘I am.’ You smiled and looked up at him, to his beautiful steel blue eyes, to his delicious lips, wide chest and muscular abs. He was gorgeous as always but somehow after sex he just looked even more beautiful. ‘Don’t worry, I just need a drink and some tissues.’ You chuckled still caressing his face with your fingers. 

He reached out to get some tissues from the box on his desk and handed them to you. You could feel his warm hands sliding under your back to help you to sit up. He kissed you again gently, almost loving. He pulled out, letting the remaining cum drip on the ground. He got some tissues to clean himself up too while brought a glass of water to you. 

You were watching him walking around in his office, naked, handing you the water, then opening one of his drawers and pulling out a blanket. It was reserved only for these occasions. He covered the couch with it before walking to you to carry you back there bridal style and place softly on the soft material. You were waiting for him to lay down next to you just to be able to cuddle with him. He was laying on his back and you were pressed against his side, your head resting on his bare chest, legs crossing his tights. 

‘Doll,-’ He started quietly and waited for you to turn to him. ‘please, I mean- Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?’ He asked lips pressed together, looking nervously at you. 

‘Are you serious?’ You asked and pushed yourself onto your elbow to be able to properly look at him. ‘I mean, we can’t Buck. You know that. It would do nothing good nor to us neither to the firms.’

‘If it does nothing good, than why are you always so desperate to come here, to meet me and to sleep with me? And don’t deny! I know you are, every time, you can’t wait to finish the talking and kiss me.’ He was hurt you cold tell by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice. He really ment it. ‘Doll, on the desk, when I said I don’t care if they see us, I meant it. I don’t care! I want everyone to hear it because I want them to know that you are mine and I want you to be mine only.’ He slid his palms up to your back holding you tight, being inches from your lips. ‘Doll, I love you! I love you so much since god knows when!’ He confessed. Your eyes went wide, lips parted as you wanted to say something. You couldn’t believe it, however you knew he was sincere. 

You leaned down capturing his lips with yours. The kiss was long and loving, one you have never shared before. 

‘I love you so much!’ The words left your lips as a whisper on his mouth but he could hear it. He could hear it very very precisely. ‘I’d love to have dinner with you.’ You laughed before kissing him again. 

‘Thank god! I was afraid you would say no, so I had to go with Steve.’ He grinned. 

‘What? You have already reserved it?’ You asked in disbelief. ‘How did you know I would say yes?’

‘I didn’t but I was really hoping so. It’s your favourite, italian, at Jamie’s, at eight o’clock.’ He said still smiling and you were speechless. ‘You can bring your panties too.’ He laughed and you hit his arm. 

‘You loved me not wearing any.’ You pointed out, tracing your fingers down to his tummy.

‘Yes, I did, I do, but it’s not too healthy running around like that.’ He warned you shaking his head. 

‘I just get rid of it in the cab, it’s in my purse. It was only for you.’ You smiled devilishly making him laugh againg.

‘God, your are so extra, doll! Do I really want this with you?’ He questioned himself looking up to the ceiling. 

‘Too late, Buck. You are taking me to that restaurant now, no matter what-’

‘And then I can finally have you properly in a bed, without being too careful about the noises and your voice.’ He added with a smug smile, pulling you into a kiss before you could have said anything. 

‘I’d love that.’ You groaned and laid back onto his chest. ‘God, we gonna go bankruptcy because we are just going to fuck all the time.’ You buried your face into your palms, making him chuckle. 

‘It’s fine, until you don’t start to negotiate with me in the bed, I’m happy to satisfy your crazy desires any time.’

‘Deal, but you have to be careful with this assistant of yours. She is so into you, but this pretty cock of yours is only mine from now.’ You laughed, tracing your fingers on his already hard cock. He was so eager for you every time you met, you were surprised you never noticed he fall for you long ago.

‘Don’t worry, that pretty cock of mine is only interested in you.’ You laughed and let him to pull you in a slow, longing kiss, lifting himself from the couch to change places and hover above you. 

‘Open those pretty tights for me, baby doll. I know you are still wet for me.’ He purred into your mouth lowering his hips and pressing himself to your clit. You obeyed and he was inside of you for the second time of this day. You knew that this was not the last time today that he was stretching your walls so delicately, bringing you to orgasm over and over again. The only difference was that now he gave you everything he had to offer and made sweet love to you.


End file.
